Window
by orionzbelt
Summary: A glimpse into Bella's thoughts after she slams the window and then reopens it for Edward in Eclipse


Note: I don't own Twilight, just the idea for this story. Seriously, if I did own Bella and Edward, there would be more books coming our way...

******************

I turned from the window with a defeated sigh. I could still feel the anger coursing through my veins, but it wasn't enough to keep me away from Edward. Groaning in frustration, I grabbed my pajamas and went to take a shower.

As I stood under the steady stream of water, I prepared myself mentally for the scene that would play out when I went back into my room. He would probably be waiting for me, sitting terribly upright and impossibly still on my rocking chair. I would sweep into my room, dump my dirty clothes into my hamper and then turn off my lights. Wordlessly I would turn down my sheets and get into bed, making sure to lay facing away from him. I nodded my head as I recapped my bottle of shampoo. My resolve was strong. Sure, I wasn't capable of willingly staying away from him, but that didn't mean I had to speak to him, as he probably wanted me to do. I had no words for him right now. Tomorrow, we would talk. Not tonight.

I dressed slowly, as my mind wandered to the night's events. My lips tightened unconsciously as I thought about how I was being treated like a prisoner. Stupid mind reading vampire. Stupid over protective boyfriend.

My heart continuously clenched and unclenched as I walked to my room. I knew that Edward could hear my heart thumping rapidly from behind my bedroom door. I put my hand on the doorknob and slightly paused as I took a deep breath. My hand turned the knob slowly.

Edward's topaz eyes stared at me unblinking as I stepped into my room. I made the mistake of not looking away immediately, and felt myself being drawn into his eyes. _Stop it_, I thought. _You will NOT be dazzled tonight_. I lifted my chin slightly, straightened my back and averted my eyes as I reached around to shut the door behind me. I ignored the perfect statue sitting in my rocking chair and walked around to the closet to stuff my clothes into the hamper with a little more force that usual. I walked around him again, not even darting my eyes to his still form, though I badly wanted to, and flicked my lights off.

His ivory skin glowed in the moonlight as I stalked past him to my bed. I could feel his eyes on me the entire time I folded back my covers. Without a sound or a glance at his still form, I laid down and turned to the face the wall. Sighing deeply, I closed my eyes. I didn't know whether to proud of my resolve or to cry out for him to come to my side. I knew that what he had done, he had done out of fear for my safety, but it didn't make it hurt any less to be treated like a child. _He took apart your engine, for crying out loud!_ I scrunched my eyes tighter, willing myself to fall asleep, despite the huge distraction that was sitting about five feet away from me.

Ten, maybe twenty minutes passed and I was no closer to sleep. I sighed again, feeling Edward's eyes drilling into me. Frustrated, I rolled over and glared at my vampire. His beautiful face was perfectly calm, except for the waves of emotion coming out of his eyes. I waited for him to speak, but he made no sound. Finally, I frowned and gave up. Yes, I was angry. Yes, we had a lot to talk about. But above all else, I was needy and desperately in love.

"I can't sleep without you."

In a blink of an eye, his cold body was lying next to mine, his angelic face close to my own. Wordlessly he put his arm around me and I shifted closer to him. I laid my head on his hard chest and wrapped my arm around his stomach. His icy fingers pushed my hair away from my face, lingering on my cheek before returning to my back. I tilted my head back slowly, peeking a glimpse at his face. His eyes looked like molten pools of gold and there was a small smile playing on his face. I looked away, shifting my face on his hard chest, and breathed in. I sighed, this time a small sigh of contentment and closed my eyes once more.

I was so glad I stuck to my guns. Tomorrow we would talk.


End file.
